


Drive! Fucking Drive!

by lostariels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostariels/pseuds/lostariels
Summary: As Lena broke free of the crowd, she saw more people being handcuffed and shouting in the faces of officers, and as one of the cops set their eyes on Lena, she quickly darted forward. Catching sight of a person climbing onto a motorbike, Lena raced over to them and jumped on the back of the bike.“Drive! Fucking drive!”





	Drive! Fucking Drive!

            Lena slipped her heels on and straightened up, tugging at the bottom of her shirt and double-checking her lipstick in the mirror. She rarely wore heels, but today, she was making a statement - she wasn’t her brother. Lex had hated the fact that he looked short in all of the photos next to Lena in her heels, and after a while she’d stopped wearing them, if only to shut him up, but today wasn’t about him, so Lena wore heels. After approving her appearance, Lena made her way to the front door, slipping her coat on and popping her earphones in and pressing play. Her music was on shuffle and she smiled as the notes of a song she hadn’t heard in ages came on. Lex had always said he didn’t get this song, but Lena found it comforting, so she listened to it anyway as she walked out the front door.

 

            CatCo wasn’t too far away from Lena’s apartment, so she decided to walk. It would help clear her head, but there was also the risk of getting stuck in traffic because of the masses that were going to be at the protest. Lena wasn’t usually one to go to protests, but she’d taken offense at the particularly nasty article that had been printed in their magazine, and Lena was sick of taking the blame for her brother’s crimes. Today she was going to stand up in front of the crowd and give them a piece of her mind, because Lena _wasn’t_ her brother and it was fair for everyone to treat her like she was. She wasn’t arrogant, but Lena knew that she was better than him.

 

            A block away from the building the crowd was already thick with protestors, holding up signs protesting the media, and Lena smiled smugly as she looked around. Most of these people – including Lena - were here because of the lies that the media spread, and while she wasn’t naïve enough to think that they would be on her side, she was glad there were so many bitter people in National City, otherwise she wouldn’t have had the chance to come and protest. She’d heard about it a week ago, and Lena had been debating whether or not to show up, but after the article on Monday, Lena had decided to come and stand with the masses.

 

            Lena slipped through the outskirts of the protest, joining in with the chants that everyone else was shouting. This wasn’t Lena’s first protest, but it still sent a thrill through her to be stood alongside total strangers who had all come together to fight for the same thing. Unfortunately, her thrill didn’t last long, as more people than expected had shown up and the cops had quickly come. As mayhem ensued, Lena started pushing her way through the crowd as she saw people getting arrested – that was the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen, and she needed to get out of there immediately.

 

            As Lena broke free of the crowd, she saw more people being handcuffed and shouting in the faces of officers, and as one of the cops set their eyes on Lena, she quickly darted forward. Catching sight of a person climbing onto a motorbike, Lena raced over to them and jumped on the back of the bike.

 

            “Drive! Fucking drive!” Lena shouted, flinging her arms around the person’s waist. The person had turned at the feeling of Lena climbing onto the bike, but at the sight of the officers, they kicked the motorbike to life and sped off, away from the protest. As they left the crowd behind them, Lena laughed breathlessly, and pretty soon she was shaking with laughter as the wind whipped her hair around her head. She’d never been on the back of a motorbike before, and maybe it was the thrill of escaping arrest, but Lena found it exhilarating.

 

            Not long later, the person indicated and pulled over on the side of the road. Lena had no idea where they were, but she hopped off the back of the bike, running her fingers through her tangled hair as she caught her breath. The person on the bike swung their leg over and climbed off the bike, before unbuckling the helmet and taking it off and pulling a pair of glasses out of her pocket. Blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and wide blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. Lena blinked in surprise at the sight of the girl, who unzipped her leather jacket to reveal a lilac cardigan over the top of a button up shirt – she was the exact opposite of the kind of person Lena had been expecting her mysterious get away driver to be.

 

            “Oh,” Lena exclaimed, “um, thank you for helping me escape.”

 

            “No problem,” the girl said, giving Lena an amused smile. “I mean, you didn’t give me much of a choice, but you’re welcome.”

 

            Lena felt her cheeks warm slightly. “Right. Well, sorry about that. I, uh, you were the first person I saw.”

 

            “It’s fine, really,” the girl laughed, locking her helmet up. “I’m Kara, by the way.”

 

            “Oh, yeah, um, I’m Lena,” Lena replied, holding a hand out to shake Kara’s extended hand. “Um, sorry, where am I? I need to call someone to come and get me and I’m new to town.”

 

            “New to town and you’re already getting into trouble. You sound interesting,” Kara smiled, and her eyes crinkled at the corners. “I can drop you home if you’d like. But it’s going to cost you.”

 

            “Oh! Of course,” Lena said, rifling through her coat pockets for her purse. “Um, is this enough for gas?”

 

            Kara let out a laugh, and Lena was taken aback by the sight of her throwing her head back as if Lena had just said the funniest thing she’d ever heard. Lena had never been seen as funny, and she felt a flutter of something inside at the sound of the girl’s laughter. “I don’t want your money!” Kara told her, her nose crinkling slightly as she smiled. “I meant you have to get pancakes with me.”

 

            “Pancakes?” Lena said slowly, frowning in confusion. Kara gestured to the building she’d stopped outside and Lena realised that they were at a café.

 

            “Mhm, pancakes. Seeing as you’re new to town I bet you haven’t tried them yet. In _my_ opinion, they’re the best ones in the entire city,” Kara said, walking towards the front door, and trusting that Lena would follow, which she did. “And believe me, I have good taste.” Lena shot her an amused look, wondering who on earth this girl was. Kara reached the door first and held it open for Lena, waving her through with a warm smile.

 

            “This way,” Kara murmured, taking Lena by the elbow and walking towards the table in the corner by the window. “This is the best table in the house.”

 

            “Oh, okay,” Lena said, shrugging as she followed after Kara. She was surprised again when Kara pulled a chair out for her and gestured for Lena to sit down. She was beginning to wonder if this girl had ever been mean in her life, because she was sure that Kara didn’t know how nice she was being, it just seemed like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

            Lena was still staring at her when Kara sat down opposite her and picked up the menu. “Okay, so I would recommend the pancakes with ice cream _and_ whipped cream. I know it says one or the other, but believe me, both is better. Also the hot chocolate is _divine_. Like it’s like heaven. If God was a drink, she would be the hot chocolate made in this café.”

 

            “That good, huh?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrows as she smiled slightly.

 

            “Yes, _that_ good,” Kara laughed. The girl came over to take their order and Lena got the exact same as Kara, purely to see her smile when Lena took her recommendation, and even though Lena wasn’t a great chocolate lover, it was well worth it in her opinion.

 

            “So, Lena, what were you doing at the protest?” Kara asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

 

            “Protesting the gross media portrayal of false stories and the slander of innocent people,” Lena explained with a shrug. “What were you doing there?”

 

            “I happen to work at CatCo,” Kara laughed. “I’m one of the journalists you were so kindly protesting against.”

 

            “Fuck,” Lena swore. “So, how much do you know?”

 

            “About the protest?” Kara asked, knitting her eyebrows together. “Well I know that a lot of average people aren’t too happy with the way that the media twists things, which obviously makes CatCo an easy target because we’re such a big company. Personally, I’m working there to help change that. I want to report the truth, no matter what.”

 

            Lena didn’t tell her that she’d meant how much did Kara know about her and her family, and instead just went with what she’d said. “Well, I’m sure you’re one of the few good reporters then.”

 

            “I’m just starting out,” Kara shrugged, smiling brightly at Lena. “I’m enjoying it so far. Getting to the bottom of a complicated story is so rewarding, like when you get all the facts and piece it together. It’s like a puzzle, but you don’t know where all the pieces fit and you have to figure it out for yourself. I kind of like it.”

 

            “Well I’m glad you’re so invested in finding out the truth,” Lena said, smiling slightly at Kara’s enthusiasm. “I guess you’re what everyone at the protest wants for the future.”

 

            “And what do you want for the future?” Kara asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

            Lena let out a slow breath. “I want … to be good. To show people that I can do whatever I want, by myself, with no one dragging me down. That I’m better than their lies.”

 

            “Ah,” Kara murmured, nodding slightly. “Very vague of you. I get it, you don’t trust reporters.”

 

            “It’s not _that_ ,” Lena sighed. “I mean, well yeah, you’re right, but I just want people to judge me for what _I’ve_ done, not other people.”

 

            “Don’t we all,” Kara sighed, and Lena was curious as to whether Kara was referring to people like Lena judging all reporters for the false lies spread by the rest, or if it was something else. She couldn’t help feel like she knew Kara. “So, what brought you to National City then? I’m guessing it wasn’t just so you could protest and almost get arrested.”

 

            Lena let out a quick laugh. “No, it was a fresh start actually.”

 

            “Ah. Bad breakup?” Kara asked. “Sorry, don’t answer that. I don’t mean to pry. I guess it’s partly a bad habit because of my job, and if I’m honest, partly my own curiosity. You seem very mysterious.”

 

            “Mysterious?” Lena snorted. Kara must’ve been the most oblivious reporter in the entire city if she thought Lena Luthor’s identity was a mystery. She’d been all over the front page and on every channel of every major new outlet just last month when she’d moved to National City. It was no secret why she’d moved here. “I guess it was more of a bad family instead of a bad breakup.”

 

            “I know all about those,” Kara said darkly, and Lena didn’t like the change in tone. They were interrupted by two hot chocolates being set down in front of them, and then two plates of pancakes a moment later. Kara’s face immediately lit up and she quickly dunked a spoon in the melting marshmallows sinking into the hot chocolate.

 

            Lena poured a few sachets of sugar into her cup, stirring it in before she tentatively took a sip of her own, and had to admit it was pretty good as far as hot chocolate’s went.  Kara was watching her with an expectant look on her face, and Lena gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s good,” she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. “Do you bring everyone here to try their famous hot chocolate?”

 

            “Actually, you would be the first,” Kara admitted, giving Lena a bright smile. “This has always been my secret place. I’ve been waiting for the right person to share it with.”

 

            “Huh,” Lena murmured, eyeing Kara over the rim of her cup. “And the right person was a hitchhiking protestor about to be arrested?”

 

            Kara threw her head back laughing again, and Lena felt that fluttering feeling again as the sound hit her ears. She could listen to that sound every day. “Well I’ll be honest, I wasn’t looking for _that_ specifically, but I was looking for someone interesting, and I felt like you qualified,” Kara told her.

 

            “Mysterious. Interesting. I think you have me pegged wrong,” Lena said, cutting a piece of her pancakes and taking a bite.

 

            “And beautiful. Definitely beautiful,” Kara said, ducking her head with embarrassment as the words slipped out. Lena felt her own cheeks heat up too, and she shyly took another sip of her hot chocolate. She wasn’t used to receiving compliments. “Um, so you never told me what you do for a living.”

 

            “Oh, I, um, run a business,” Lena said, shrugging slightly. She didn’t go into details, because so far Kara had no idea who she was and Lena wasn’t in a hurry to change that. She just hoped that Kara wouldn’t ask too many questions.

 

            “Your own business?” Kara asked, and Lena nodded, taking another bite of her pancakes. “Well that’s impressive. Sorry, how old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

            “Twenty-four,” Lena told her.

 

            “Oh, okay, good. I thought you looked around that age, but you threw me off there for a second with the owning a business thing,” Kara explained, giving Lena a smile. “Kudos to you for being so successful at such a young age.” Lena bit back a laugh, because Kara truly didn’t know how successful Lena was.

 

\---

 

            They stayed for hours, ordering more drinks and a slice of pie to share, and Lena found herself a little shy in Kara’s presence, but at the same time, she felt so comfortable and maybe that was the reason why she was coming off a little bit shy. She’d never wanted someone to like her so much before, and she was scared of saying the wrong thing.

 

            Over the course of their conversation, Lena had heard all about Kara’s friends and her family, as well as her love of dogs and artwork. Lena filed all of these facts away for safekeeping, surprised that Kara was so forthcoming with personal information. The entire time, she barely stopped talking to take a breath, and Lena drank up every word. Kara asked Lena dozens of questions too, with her inquisitive reporter side coming out, and Lena found herself sharing more with Kara than she had ever willingly shared with anyone. Not the important things though – not her family history.

 

            When they were finished, Lena insisted on paying for their food as repayment for Kara providing the getaway vehicle, which caused Kara to throw her head back laughing again. Lena smiled at the sight, finding that she liked it more and more every time she laughed like that. How could someone be so happy all the time?

 

            Before they left, the waitress came over with a polaroid camera and gave them both a small smile. “Would you like a photo for the wall?” she asked, gesturing to the wall covered in other polaroid photos.

 

            “Oo, I’ve been waiting to bring someone here so I could do this with them,” Kara said excitedly.

 

            “Oh, well, alright then,” Lena shrugged in agreement. They both leant their heads towards each other and the waitress quickly snapped a photo of them, showing it to them after it developed.

 

            “Perfect!” Kara beamed at Lena.

 

            “So, what reason should I put for your visit?” the waitress asked, a black marker poised over the white space beneath the photo. She’d already scrawled the date in the corner, and looked expectantly at the two girls. Lena looked at Kara, waiting for her to come up with an answer.

 

            “How about first date?” Kara suggested, raising her eyebrows at Lena.

 

            _“First?”_ Lena questioned, smiling at Kara, who grinned widely back at her. The girl wrote ‘first date’ beneath it and gave them both a smile before she went to pin in onto the wall with the others.

 

            “Ready to go?” Kara asked, and Lena stood up.

 

            “So, um, I was wondering if you’d like to go out again sometime? Maybe on a proper date. We could watch a movie together,” Kara suggested, with a hopeful look on her face. “It’s Christmas soon, and I’ll be going to visit my mom, and it sounds stupid but every year my family and I watch Miracle on Thirty-Fourth Street. It’s a tradition, and then we drink peppermint tea and make gingerbread cookies. If you want, you could come over to my place before I go and we could watch some other Christmas movie and do the same thing. Have you watched Elf? That’s another one of my favourites, and The Grinch is good too but I-“

 

            “My name is Lena Luthor. As in Luthor Corp, LexCorp or L-Corp. Whichever one you know the company by. I’m the new CEO. My brother is Lex Luthor, the man who killed all those people,” Lena couldn’t stop the words from falling out of her mouth. She couldn’t just stand there and lie to Kara’s face, not if she wanted to see her again.

 

            Kara let out a small laugh. “I know who you are.”

 

            “Y-you do?” Lena asked, frowning in confusion as Kara held the door open for her.

 

            “I tried to get them to stop the article they ran on you last Monday,” Kara said, giving her a grim smile.

 

            “Why did you let me think that you didn’t know who I was?” Lena asked, her frown deepening.

 

            “Because you said you wanted people to judge you for you,” Kara said, unlocking her helmet, and producing one for Lena this time. Kara smiled as she took her glasses off. “Besides, you’re not the only one who was hiding something.”

 

            Jamming the helmet onto her head, Kara hid her eyes behind the dark visor, leaving Lena staring at her in shock. She knew that face, she’d known that those eyes were familiar, and then everything clicked into place.

 

            “Hey!”


End file.
